In order to deploy a wireless infrastructure, prerequisites are necessary. For example, site surveys by qualified individuals are taken to examine the location in which the network is to be disposed. In another example, planning software is necessary. Planning software also requires qualified individuals to examine the location or have full knowledge about construction material and/or floor plans in which the network is to be disposed. These qualified individuals may use the planning software and the site survey to determine strategic locations to place thin access ports so that an efficient wireless infrastructure for the switched network may be established. However, the use of site surveys and/or planning software is costly. In addition, planning software may be ineffective to determine the strategic locations of access points in a volume space (3-dimensions) (e.g., multiple floors) due to the complexity.